The present invention relates generally to underhood electronics in a motor vehicle, and more particularly relates to integration of these electronics.
Underhood electronics are becoming more prevalent as more functions are contained under hood, such as antilock braking system, engine control, transmission control, variable valve timing, as well as numerous sensors and actuators. Currently, heavily sealed modules used to house various electronic boxes are installed underhood. These modules are very costly due to the high level of sealing and protection required, as well as the need for cooling of the electronics. Typically these modules include aluminum cast housings with cooling features, as well as a significant amount of bracketry to support the electronic boxes in the entire module. Further, these modules require connectors, pigtails, and wiring harnesses that are associated with each of the underhood electronic devices. Accordingly, there exits a need to provide an electronic system for the underhood devices of a motor vehicle which reduces the costs, packaging, volume and weight of the system, while increasing the serviceability and packaging efficiency of the system.
The present invention provides an electronic system for a motor vehicle having a bulkhead separating an engine compartment and a passenger compartment, the engine compartment having an electronic device for performing a vehicle function. The electronic system generally includes a flatwire electronic site and a flatwire bus electronically connecting the flatwire electronic site and the electronic device in the engine compartment. The flatwire electronic site has a flexible substrate with electronic components attached to the substrate for operation of the electronic device. The flatwire electronic site is mounted to the engine side of the bulkhead for thermal cooling of the flatwire electronic site. Further, a cover is attached to the bulkhead which encloses a flatwire electronic site for environmental protection.
Preferably, the flatwire electronic site is mounted directly to the bulkhead utilizing a thermal adhesive or a thermal grease. Alternately, the flatwire electronic site is bonded into the cover, which is then secured to the bulkhead. The flatwire electronic site may be sealed with a conformal coating. The cover may provide electromagnetic shielding. Additional flatwire electronic sites may be provided, which are connected by the flatwire bus. The flatwire bus may also include a flatwire takeout directly linking a flatwire electronic site to the electronic device in the engine compartment.